


The Morning Together

by Infinity (malecfeels)



Series: By Your Side [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bottom Magnus, Breakfasts, Developing Relatonship, Dominant Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Serious Talks, Shower Sex, Submissive Magnus Bane, Supportive Alec Lightwood, They are too good to each other, Top Alec, Vulnerable Magnus Bane, filler chapter, the next morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecfeels/pseuds/Infinity
Summary: “Do you mind if I join you?”“I would be insulted if you didn’t after that little inspection.”“I thought you would appreciate the company. Especially considering your current…predicament.”“That would be your own fault. I can’t even take a shower without thinking of you and your gorgeous body.”...The next morning. Some more steamy smutty stuff. And serious talks over breakfast.





	The Morning Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. I know its a been a lot of time since the last update. I have been on a mountaineering trip for the past 45 days. It's been so good been off grid and in the mountains. But now real life is back and so is this series.   
> This is a small filler part before I get back to big long parts. But it has more smut and the plot also progresses. I feel a little aloof from the series cause its been some time. But trying hard to get back into it.  
> Really hope you all are still invested in this story. I have so much good stuff coming up! 
> 
> Would love to hear from y'all. Happy Reading <3
> 
> PS- Please pardon any mistakes or grammatical errors.

Alec opened his eyes as the first rays of the sun fell across his bed. He shifted and stretched, a yawn breaking loose and stopped short as he came in contact with something. Or rather someone. He lifted his head and gazed down at the warm sleeping form of Magnus. He was facing him, his hands extending forward as if reaching for him. His face was set peacefully in sleep, all the lines of worry and tension that usually adorned his face now clear. He looked so young like this.

And so beautiful that it took Alec’s breath away.

He silently gazed at him, his body thrumming with fondness and something else. Something stirring deep inside him. That feeling he had now come to associate with Magnus. It was overpowering. As it was humbling.

Alec lifted his hand and gently placed it on Magnus’ cheek. The skin was soft and warm under his fingertips. His heart skipped a beat as Magnus instinctively responded to his touch by leaning into it. He did not wake up, just pressed closer to his touch.

It was getting harder and harder to deny what this man had come to mean to him in mere few days.

Alec had to continually brace himself from him. Magnus somehow always managed to slip under his defenses without a warning and laid havoc to his mind and heart.

Alec reluctantly moved his hand away. He removed the covers from himself even though Magnus had hoarded most of them during the night and started to place what was left over him. His gaze caught on a mark on his neck. The mark he had placed last night, by biting and sucking and kissing. Immediately the events of last night came rushing back and he sighed in remembered pleasure.

Oh, what a night it had been.

Magnus Bane never ceased to amaze him. Especially in bed. The way he was attuned to him and his desires and the way he responded to every single one of his touch…Alec had been blown away by him last night. More than he ever had. He had his doubts about taking charge of him like that. Magnus was the perfect submissive. But he was also his boyfriend now. A bond he cherished above any other. And he didn’t want to taint it somehow by doing something like that.

But the two of them just… _clicked_ together. Magnus wanted it and Alec did as well. And if things were going to be as amazing and smooth as last night, then Alec was one lucky son of a bitch to have it all.

Magnus had opened doors for him, believe it or not. With that kind of trust and enthusiasm, the things he could experience with Magnus…

Alec groaned. Great, now he had a hard on. He ruefully looked at the sleeping form of Magnus. As much as he wanted to wake him up with a sexy hard on of his own, he couldn’t. Magnus was wiped out from last night. And even if he wasn’t, Alec didn’t have the heart to break that peaceful sleep of his. He already looked as if he didn’t get that a lot.

He will just have to deal with this later, Alec thought with a smile.

 _Yes_. They had a later. They had all the time in the world. Because Alec was not going to let Magnus get away from him anytime soon.

If ever.

* * *

The cold shower helped. Alec had hopped in quickly after brushing his teeth and turned the faucet to cold. He had thought about getting his own release by himself. It wasn’t something he did a lot. He hadn’t needed to. But now, he could. But the thought of Magnus sleeping just outside didn’t make him feel like he wanted to. Not when he had a willing and able partner in his life.

 _Suck it up and be patient_ , He grumbled to himself and proceeded to take a very cold shower.

It was refreshing anyway. His body actually ached a bit with all the rigorous activity he had done last night. Magnus was no lightweight or an easy pushover. Controlling him and bearing his weight was not an easy feat. Not that he minded. Having him completely submit to him like that was the most humbling and wonderful thing that had ever happened to him. To grip that waist tightly as he pounded into his tight heat. To see him all tied up below him, arching and moaning as he expertly took him all in…

_Jesus Christ_

At this rate, Alec was going to sport a hard on all day despite any amount of cold showers. If only he could stop _thinking_ about Magnus every second. Which was easier said than done. He was an adult mature man in his 30’s for fucks’ sakes. He had experienced almost every wild sex scenarios that were out there. And yet here he was, reduced to a horny teenager by a very sexy, beautiful man.

Alec shook his head hard and turned his face up to the spray, the water hitting him squarely in the eyes. It helped. A little.

In the next second, he jerked his head around in surprise as he heard a shuffle behind him. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the shadow behind the shower curtain and it took him a moment to recognize who it can only be.

“Magnus?”

Magnus peeked his head around the curtain. He looked like he had just woken up with his hair mussed and his expression clear and calm. Though his eyes gleamed with something dark and exciting. “Hi.”

Alec smiled widely. “Morning.”

“Morning, Alexander.” His eyes roved down over him and he licked his lips. His eyes darkened with every descent before he finally looked up at him. “Do you mind if I join you?”

Alec was pretty sure that Magnus Bane was a godsend. _For him._

“I would be insulted if you didn’t after that little inspection.” Alec told him. He held out his hand. “Please.”

Magnus grinned and took his hand. He slowly stepped inside, fully naked. He hadn’t put on anything ever since he had stripped himself last night. That thought sent a strong pulse of desire down there.

“I thought you would appreciate the company.” Magnus continued. “Especially considering your current…predicament.” His eyes twinkled as he nodded slightly downward.

Alec chuckled even as his body responded eagerly. “That would be your own fault. I can’t even take a shower without thinking of you and your gorgeous body.” He pulled him close to him.

Magnus’ cheeks reddened. Alec loved to bring that up in him. He was sure and confident of himself most of the times but there was this deep part of him that he rarely ever let it get affected. “It’s a good thing I am here then. I wouldn’t want you to deal with that all by yourself. It wouldn’t be fair considering everything that you did for me last night.”

Alec shook his head. “It wasn’t one way. Stop thinking like that.” he reprimanded softly. “There’s no debts…no paybacks. Just doing what makes both of us feel good.”

Magnus smiled softly. “Okay.” He agreed. He paused then, his expression thoughtful and a bit anxious.

“What is it?” Alec asked, pulling him closer. Magnus was completely wet under the spray of water now.

“It’s just…all the times we have been together, I haven’t really _touched_ you. Or hell, even seen you properly.” Magnus bit his lip. There was that scorching determination and fire in his eyes as he continued, “I want to do that. Touch you. Make you feel as good as you make me.” His hands splayed on his chest to demonstrate just that. “Is that okay?”

Alec sucked in a sharp breath. His body trembled slightly under his touch and his gaze that was so focused on him. It was overwhelming. It was different. And he wanted it with an urge he couldn’t explain even to himself.

“Yes. God, yes.” Alec murmured heatedly. “If that’s what you truly want.” He added seriously.

“I do. I _really_ do.” Magnus said, a smile forming up on his beautiful face. He slowly pushed him back until his back hit the wall of the bathroom. It was pleasantly cool against his hot body. “Hang on tight.” He whispered his own words to him from last night.

Alec sighed, his mind and body responding instinctively to all of Magnus. He quickly turned the knob beside him, reducing the flow of the shower to a mere drizzle. He relaxed against the wall, keeping his eyes on Magnus as he slowly leaned forward and pressed his entire body to his.

Alec let out a rough breath as he felt his now completely hard cock gently rub against Magnus’. He could feel every inch of his naked wet body against him and he thought that nothing could be hotter than this.

He was immediately proved wrong when Magnus started a trail of open mouthed kisses down the center of his chest. He lingered at each point, slowly placing tantalizing kisses before descending. His hands roamed down his sides, long fingers caressing up and then down. Alec sighed deeply and he gripped Magnus’ shoulders, his fingers twitching and shaking occasionally. It felt heavenly.

Magnus reached his lower abdomen and placed a loud smacking kiss there and came up again. Only this time, he diverted a little sideways and closed his mouth over one of his nipples.

Alec clenched his eyes shut as a moan slipped out of him at the sharp pleasure shooting down his body. Magnus dedicatedly sucked the tight bud in his mouth, kissing and biting it between his teeth. Alec was panting and moaning hard by the time he pulled away with a wet plop. He barely had time to regain himself before his other nipple was subjected to the same torture. He arched, his chest heaving with deep breaths as he tried to hold on to some semblance of control. But with Magnus touching him all over and his mouth sinning like that at his nipple, it was increasingly hard to do so.

Magnus pulled away and continued his trail of kisses up till he placed one last kiss on his neck and then looked up at him. His face was set in bliss, his lips red and his eyes sparking with desire reflected in his own. Alec did the only thing he could. He pulled him towards him and kissed him hard. Magnus immediately responded by wounding his arms around his neck and going pliant in his arms. It was just so easy and instinctive from his side. To give himself up and trust him. It sent a jolt through his heart and he kissed him harder, tongue prodding inside with ease. They thoroughly kissed each other until they were both breathing hard. Alec was hard as a rock and he could feel Magnus being in the same position. His hands instinctively went to touch him and to do more. But Magnus quickly moved away with a groan.

“Uh-huh.” He breathed out. “This is about you first.”

Alec started to protest but was shushed by Magnus’ finger on his lips. “Just stay still, will you?”

Alec responded by biting his finger. Magnus chuckled. He pressed one last kiss on his lips and slowly dropped down to his knees.

 _Oh sweet lord,_ Alec thought with a lurch of his heart. He won’t survive this as he saw Magnus kneeling on the floor before him, his face directly in front of his straining dick, looking up at him with that glint in his eyes.

“You got a taste of me.” Magnus whispered. “It’s only fair I get to taste you as well.”

“ _Magnus_.” Alec groaned, letting his head fall back and closing his eyes. His cock thrust forward, eager for that sinful touch.

Magnus could have made him beg for it. Alec totally would have. But fortunately he wasn’t as cruel as him. Or maybe he was just impatient.

Alec’s breath knocked out of his chest and his eyes snapped open as he felt wet heat surround the head of his cock. “Fuck.” He cursed, trying his hardest not to move. It felt exquisite, that first touch of Magnus’s mouth on his cock. His lips wrapped around so deliciously around his head.

Magnus inched forward slowly and torturously, taking more of him in his mouth. Alec’s toes curled in gradual deep pleasure and he worried for a moment for his precarious balance. The last thing he wanted was to slip and fall on top of Magnus and break him or something.

He lost that train of thought though as in one fluid movement, Magnus took all of him in till the hilt. Alec felt his eyes roll up in the back of his head as his cock touch the back of Magnus’ throat. He probably would have being concerned a bit about being too huge for Magnus. But he didn’t have to. Even without looking, he knew Magnus had an expert handle on it. Especially when he pulled back all the way and then swallowed him again in one move.

“Mag-nus.” Alec moaned. His trembling hands found their way in Magnus hair and he gripped tightly. That seemed to excite Magnus because he replied with a moan of his own. That in turn reverberated through his cock and his entire body. “ _God_.”

Alec had to admit. Magnus was _excellent_ at giving blowjobs. The way he started moving back and forth with his own rapid pace, taking him in the entire way every single time. It was driving him crazy. And then the tongue came. He licked and sucked him at just the right places, immediately noting down his yells and moans and paying special attention to those spots. The vein on the underside of his cock, the very top of his head, and so on and on.

Magnus scraped his teeth down a slide and Alec swore he saw stars in front of his eyes. He slammed his head back, and his gripped tightened in Magnus’ hair. He wasn’t directing him in any way but Magnus loved the feel and control of it. So Alec kept tugging at it in intervals and ripping out loud moans from below him that just made him go crazier. It was an endless cycle.

“Magnus… _Magnus_.” Alec bit out desperately as he hollowed his cheeks, sending bolts of pure desire through him. He could feel his center coiling tight with every new touch and kiss and bite. It was cresting quicker and higher than ever.

Alec unwittingly dragged Magnus a little harshly forward on his cock when he had pulled back. He felt his heart stutter and concern flooded him at his action. He hadn’t meant to do that. But Magnus merely let out a bigger moan than before and he enthusiastically licked his cock. Alec made a mental note of exploring that more some other time before giving up to the pleasure coursing through him.

Soon, he could feel his orgasm building with ferocity as Magnus’ pace increased and he pumped in and out, frequently licking and hollowing out in his pace. His hands had found a grip around his hips some time ago and he squeezed hard, clenching fistful of his ass. Alec groaned and arched deeper into his mouth.

God, he was so close.

“Ma-Magnus” he called out, clenching his eyes shut at a particularly teasing lick at a sensitive spot. “I am going to come… _Magnus_.”

That seemed to have no effect on him. He continued on with his pace, undeterred. In fact it increased impossibly more and his fingers dug deeper into his ass. Magnus was vigorously blowing him now, taking him deeper and deeper and then all out again before repeating the process all over again. His not so subtle licks and bites just amped up the shooting desire in him, coiling tighter and tighter. Alec wasn’t sure whose moans were louder, him or Magnus’ muffled ones.

Alec kept arching up to his toes as Magnus kept on with it and he looked down at him. Big mistake. If he dies right this moment, he would be happy to do so with that picture in his mind. It was raw and visceral…Magnus on his knees, his mouth so full of him as he moved like a fucking god. Alec’s hands were tangled in the dark and wet mess of his hair.

He couldn’t control anymore.

“ _Magnus_. Fuck. I am go-going to _come_. Move if you don’t want me to come in your _mouth_.” Alec warned in a strangled tone. He wanted to advise him to move away. He didn’t know if Magnus was ready or even wanted that. The mere thought of blowing into Magnus’ mouth was hotter than any of this. But he wouldn’t do it if Magnus didn’t want to. “ _Magnus_.”

Magnus simultaneously sucked him all in and hollowed out his cheek, his tongue lapping the underside of his cock. It was the final straw. Alec came with a howl, erupting straight down his throat where he was buried deep. He breathed harshly with the force of it. His sight darkened with coursing waves of pleasure and ecstasy as he clenched them shut, desperately leaning against something behind him for support. His entire body quivered with unfathomable bliss as the orgasm was literally ripped out of him.

Alec groaned loudly as he felt Magnus dutifully suck every drop of him as he kept on coming. He sucked until nothing remained and he was limp and drained. He dragged down his cock one more time lapping up everything then licked all over his sensitive head before pulling off with an unholy pop.

Harsh panting breaths were all the sound that remained in the bathroom. Magnus’ rough voice broke it,

“Oh that was…”

Alec bent, gripped him around the shoulders and brought him up against his chest. He kissed him full on his red, swollen lips. He moaned as he tasted his own scent of musk and wood along with the familiar taste of Magnus. God, his heart was threatening to burst out of his chest. His body was deliriously spent with all the pleasure and bliss. He kissed him till there was no breath left and then reluctantly leaned back but kept him close to him.

Magnus looked like he was in a blissful fog of his own. He licked his lips and smiled up at Alec with those sinful lips of his. “I guess you enjoyed that.”

“ _That_ is the understatement of the century.” Alec said, voice husky. “What you did…was most definitely not. It was incredible, Magnus.”

“It was my pleasure.” Magnus said, red tinted around his face. “Last night was amazing. And I want so much more of that. But this…where it’s just _normal_ and I get to touch you like this. I want this too.”

Alec felt an honest smile on his face. “Me too. As long as we are both doing what we like and are comfortable with it.” He paused. “And we have the time, right? All the time in the world.”

Magnus let out a small unsteady breath. His eyes darkened with something. His hands tightened around his neck. “Let’s not worry about time. I just want to enjoy this moment. Enjoy what we have _now_.”

Alec knew better than to prod further. If this was what Magnus wanted…it was good enough. For now. All that mattered that his arms were full of Magnus and his body was thrumming with satisfaction and that there was a smile on Magnus’ beautiful face. “Okay.” He said softly and bent down to kiss him.

He was happy and content. And that was enough for now.

* * *

It turned out that not only Alec was good at being charming, confident and a complete god in bed; he was also good at _cooking_.

At least when it came to breakfast.

Magnus was glad he had waited around for breakfast. He didn’t want to part with Alec so soon. And also, he was _starving_. After everything that had happened last night and this morning in the shower, Magnus was ravenous for something else now. Actual food.

And when Alec brought around plates of steaming food and placed them on the table in front of him, Magnus was pretty sure he embarrassed himself by salivating. It wasn’t his fault. Alec was the one who had exhausted him completely. And he couldn’t remember the last time he had a whole platter for breakfast. Usually it just consisted of unhealthy amount of coffee and dry cereal.

“Someone’s hungry.” Alec commented, sending an amused but fond look at him. He sat down on the couch across from him. “It’s not a lot though. I am running behind on the grocery run.”

“Are you kidding?” Magnus asked him, gesturing at all the plates. There was bacon which smelled the best, French toast, fruit and salad bowl and two big glasses of what he was sure was watermelon juice. “You eat more than this on a daily basis? Alone?”

Alec chuckled. “No. I usually make pancakes and waffles. It’s a bad habit but I have been making them and feeding my three siblings ever since I knew enough to cook. I just wish I could make them for you as well. It’s our first breakfast together.”

Magnus’ heart fluttered. He smiled. “This is perfect, Alexander. Thank you, really.” He said earnestly.

“It’s my pleasure. Dig in.” Alec said, nodding towards the food. He looked at ease with his still wet hair curling on his forehead and a sort of contentment on his face. He was wearing a causal blue t-shirt and a sweat pants that hung low on his waist. He looked so soft. Yet so in control of himself and his surroundings.

Magnus shook his head and turned his attention to his food. That train of thought would lead nowhere good. They had barely managed to separate from each other and get out of the shower. Magnus had to kick the man out of his own bathroom.

“Mmm. This is amazing.” Magnus licked his lips in appreciation. “God, where did you learn to cook so well?”

“It’s just French toast, Magnus.” Alec chuckled but he looked pleased. “But I _can_ cook. My mom tried to teach all of us. Jace was disinterested; Isabelle, we call her Izzy, was at best horrible at it. But I liked it. And I picked it up quickly. I was naturally good at it.”

“Oh, I have no doubt about that. You are a man of many talents, Alexander.” Magnus commented with a mouthful of bacon.

“You would know.” Alec agreed with a wink.

Magnus cleared his throat and took a sip of the juice to wash down the food. Will he ever get used to the charisma of Alec Lightwood?

_Nope._

They ate in comfortable silence like always. It was like the dinner date they had. Only this was more…intimate and more comfortable. With each passing day, it became natural to be with Alec like this. And that just made his stomach drop with an unfamiliar feeling. He focused back on his food rather than the man sitting across from him.

“What are your plans for today?” Alec asked casually.

Magnus grimaced. “I have some client work today. I have been ignoring his case for some time now. It is _not_ going to be pleasant dealing with him.”

Alec looked a bit surprised. “You take on outside cases?”

Magnus nodded. “Yeah. Freelancing. Not everyone can approach the law. Which frankly is a sad reality. But I get to help them and it helps me pay the bills.”

Alec appeared thoughtful. “Okay. It’s great though.” He said. “Maybe someday you could open your private agency or something.”

That stopped him short. “Oh. I ,uh ,never thought of that.” Magnus murmured. He sighed internally. It wasn’t surprising. He hadn’t really thought about his own life and what he wanted beyond taking down Jonathan. His life kept passing him by as he stood still, clutched in a past that wouldn’t let him go. And he didn’t know what he was supposed to do.

“Hey.” Alec’s gentle voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “You okay? Did I say something wrong?”

Magnus smiled shakily at him. “No. No. Nothing’s wrong.” He shook his head to get rid of the darkness starting to surround him. He smiled widely at Alec, “Anyway…that’s a good idea. For the future.” _If he got one_

Alec responded with his own reassuring smile. “Yeah.” He paused. “On that topic, I actually had to talk to you about it.”

Magnus frowned. “About what? My job?”

“Jonathan.” His face tightened. “I hate to bring it up. Especially between us. But I promised you that I would help you catchy him any way I can.”

“Right.” Magnus said. He set his plate down, his demeanor turning serious. “For the record you can back out any time. You are not entitled to help me.”

“I won’t back out.” Alec said steadily. “You are not doing this alone.” He continued in a small voice.

Magnus wanted to argue further but stopped at the determined look in his eyes. He knew better than to change his mind. And anyway, the thought of getting more information from Alec about Jonathan was exactly what he had wanted from the first place. He sighed. “Okay. What did you want to tell me?”

“I talked with my dad.” He started.

Magnus immediately stiffened. There was a reason he had not gone directly to Robert Lightwood. He was a man who had the resources _and_ a reason to shut him down completely in his mission. He was nothing but scarily protective of his family.

Alec quickly held up a hand. “Don’t worry. He is not going to cause you any trouble. You have my word.” He assured. “He agreed to help.”

“How?” Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“He has everything on the Morgenstern Company. All the dirty secrets. Solid proof on Valentine _and_ Jonathan.” Alec said. “There are tons of legal documents, plans and lists of everything that they owned back in the day. And also some from recent years. I told you, he kept a tab on them. Now...it’s not a lot on Jonathan and his illegal acts. But he gets his protection from his father and the company. You take down that…you take down Jonathan.”

“We tried doing that. Taking down the company. Your father was the one to testify.” Magnus said bitterly. “Nothing happened.”

“Yeah well, this time you are focusing more on Jonathan. Valentine is crazily smart at covering his tracks. He has been doing that for years. But Jonathan…he is not clever like that. He is an out of control maniac. He does what he wants however he wants it without paying heed to consequences. I am sure we will find something. Something that will truly hold up in court and take down their empire. If not that then at least crack it somehow. You will be damn sure that will bring Jonathan out in the open. Desperate and scared.”

Magnus sighed, pressing a hand to his eyes. It wasn’t something he hadn’t thought before. But the way Alec put it, it almost sounded reasonable enough. _Almost_.

“Alexander…if I wanted to go this way, I _would_ be in the force right now. Not going against it.” Magnus said, taking a breath. “If I thought doing the right legal thing would _stop_ him, I would have kept pursuing this a long time ago. Even after we failed all those times.” He chuckled humorlessly. “What do you think? We will take down their huge dirty empire, throw the two of them in jail and go back home happy? Do you think that’s going to work?”

Alec truly looked confused now. “What are you saying then?”

Magnus bit his lip, looking away. “All I am saying is that this won’t work. I am grateful for all the information. It will certainly help me know more about Jonathan. To find him or lure him out-“

“Then what?” Alec cut in sharply. “After you find him then what?”

Magnus didn’t answer. He didn’t really have any answer.

“You say that the prison won’t work on him. You are doing everything to find him. But once you do, what will you _do_ then?”

Magnus clenched his eyes shut. His hands trembled where he had clasped them together beneath the table. His heart thudded wildly and his chest was tight with something. Worse of all was Alec. The way he sounded right now…

“Magnus. Look at me.”

Magnus bowed further down. He couldn’t.

“ _Magnus_.” There was no disobeying that particular tone.

“ _Damnit_ , Alec.” Magnus looked up at him. His hands shook as he fisted them. His eyes flashed wildly, desperately. “Don’t ask me that. Because I _don’t know_.”

Magnus was prepared to see a torrent of emotions on Alec’s face. Disgust, fear, repulsion, anger. But there was nothing. It was set in his usual intense and fierce expression. It was as if he was looking into Magnus’ very soul. His very tainted and broken soul. He let out a rough exhale. “I _don’t_ know what I am going to do. All I care about right now is finding him. And _stopping_ him. One way or the other.”

“What did he _do_ to you?” It came out unbidden. It seemed like Alec hadn’t meant that to come out. It was instinct. It was the right question. If only Magnus could answer. But he couldn’t. He pressed his lips together, heart threatening to break further.

How had they come to this disaster from having a happy breakfast together?

Alec slowly stood up from the couch. His expression darkened as Magnus flinched slightly. He couldn’t help it. After hearing all this, he wouldn’t be surprised if Alec grabbed him and threw him out of his house. And his life. His heart plunged in despair at the inevitability of it. He thought he had more time with him.

He watched as Alec stopped in front of him. And then knelt down before him. Much like the time in that balcony after their first time. Magnus swallowed hard and watched anxiously as Alec seemed to be in some kind of turmoil.

Magnus spoke up before he had to. “I’ll leave.”

“No.” Alec said shortly. Finally he looked up at him, his familiar piercing gaze focused on him. “You are not going to leave me.” Then, he took a deep breath. “My father and my brother kept asking me if I trusted you. If I thought you were a good man.”

Magnus recoiled. He couldn’t hear this. Not from Alec. “Please don’t. I don’t want to hear this.”

“Just hear me out.” Alec said. “I told them the truth. That the moment I saw you and talked to you, I knew you were a good man. Someone I could trust in time.”

“But you don’t anymore. I understand that.” Magnus whispered, biting the inside of his cheek hard. “You don’t have to say all of this.”

“Will you stop interrupting me?” It was more of an order than a request. “I stand by what I said, Magnus. I know you are a good man. Despite everything. And it’s too soon to say that I trust you and your intentions. But deep down… I _do_.”

Magnus wanted to believe it. He really did. Alec was never but entirely honest. He knew that.

“You won’t believe me. I know.” Alec said steadily. He paused, his face going a bit cautious. “And because you are a good man, I will tell you this. I won’t let you do what you plan to do.”

Magnus’ gaze shot to his, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. “Alec-“

“I believe you when you say that you don’t know.” Alec said. “But whatever it is, I won’t let you go through with it. Not because the bastard doesn’t deserve it. But because _you_ don’t.”

“You don’t _know_ me, Alec. You don’t know anything about me.” Magnus whispered harshly. His hands were shaking again. He couldn’t seem to stop them. He pressed his nails harshly into his skin.

Alec’s firm and soft hands gripped them tightly, enclosing them in a safe and a warm cocoon. “I know your heart. And it’s pure. That’s all that matters.”

Magnus made a soft noise of pain and despair. It was too much. He ducked his head down, closing his eyes again. There was too much light in front of him. He was used to the darkness inside. It was familiar and painless.

A soft touch cupped his cheek, warm against the cold. “Look at me.”

Magnus opened his eyes, once again pulled out to obey that voice. Alec’s face was set in an honest, earnest and determined expression. His fierce gaze trained completely on him.

“ _We_ will find a way.” Alec said so strong and sure. “We will find him and stop him. _Permanently_. But we will do that in a way that doesn’t involve you destroying yourself. In a way that…lets you live your life again. In happiness and peace.”

Magnus would never know how the man in front of him could be so inceptive as to know his innermost, most hidden away fears and aspirations. To say and mean just the right things that he himself never spoke out loud even in his weakest moments. To make him believe that maybe… _maybe_ he could trust those words. And make them happen.

And he wouldn’t be alone.

Magnus leaned forward, his mind and body overwhelmed and met a steady reassuring touch to support him. They stayed like that, their forehead pressed together, eyes closed and breaths mingling together. Grounding each other. One to believe and one to accept that belief.

Magnus looked into that darkness inside him. Always there. The only thing that got him through everything. And then he looked at the light in front of him. New and bright; it had the capacity to burn him where he stood. But at the same time it could chase away all the darkness and bring back what he once had. Happiness and peace. The kind that was deep and stayed forever.

Maybe he could truly do this.

“Okay.” Magnus whispered in the small space between them. “Okay, Alexander. We will find a way.”

It sounded like absolution.

* * *

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> Sorry for the short part but the longer ones are on their way with all the plot and the action. No slow burn, remember?
> 
> Pretty please let me hear from y'all. Your thoughts and suggestions are so so so appreciated and needed.
> 
> Stay Tuned. I will post the next part sooon.
> 
> THANKS AND MUCH LOVE <3


End file.
